candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 267/Dreamworld
| moves = 35 | target = 50,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *The layout of blockers is now different and now look similar to level 603's design of blockers. *There are a lot of blockers on the board, and it could be really difficult to clear all of them in 35 moves. *The jellies are all underneath the chocolate spawners, and can be very difficult to reach, especially since they are covered by liquorice swirls. *The last moon struck might not be of much help. *The moon scale is stable. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Clear the blockers as soon as possible except for the top row of three-layered icing to keep candy bombs from flooding the rest of the board. *Using moon struck to help you, clear the nine double jelly squares on the bottom of the board. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 18,000 points. Hence, an additional 182,000 points for two stars and an additional 382,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The positions of the jellies can make it almost impossible to create huge point cascades. *The chocolate and chocolate spawners can be a threat. *Since it is essential to clear the three layer icings to increase board space to create special candies, there is a massive number of candy bombs which will drop from the dispensers. Moreover, the dispensers endlessly dispense candy bombs, giving the player many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *35 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the massive amount of candy bombs which will be dispensed once the three layer icings are cleared essential to create the special candies required to clear the centre double jelllies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for six moves and occurs twice.The second moon struck only lasts for one move which means that there are only seven effective moon struck moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *The Reality counterpart of this level is a timed level and has a different board layout. It is now almost identical to that of level 603. *This is one of the levels which has the final moon struck lasting longer than the number of moves left. *This level has fewer colours than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 267 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 267 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with a timed Reality counterpart Category:Levels with fewer candy colours than its Reality counterpart